


Nobody Bites Me But Gaston

by newmannenby



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: A bit of french thrown in too, Biting, Gaston has a thing for Lefous tummy, Lefou is the biggest bottom ever, Lefous bite mark, Lots of Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-belle, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmannenby/pseuds/newmannenby
Summary: In the days before the war, Gaston wants to provide LeFou with some basic fighting knowledge but he has much more on his mind.Origin story of the bite mark.





	Nobody Bites Me But Gaston

_God, I'd rather be anywhere but here right now_.

  
Weary from lack of sleep, LeFou was practically stumbling up one of Villeneuve's many (and unfortunately steep) hills.

  
Once again, he had agreed to another one of Gaston's ridiculous plans. Over many pints late last night, Gaston suggested that, in preparation for the war ahead, LeFou would need some combat training.

"As your friend, it is my duty to make sure you can protect yourself during our war!" Gaston had said, flashing one of his dazzling grins.

  
The thing was that Gaston had always been there for him. He was his protector, his greatest friend, and the image of being in the middle of a deadly carnage, trying to fend for himself, was all he needed to scare him into agreement. He would be mostly serving in medical aid for his fellow people, but if the occasion ever arose, it would be preferable to stay alive.

  
"Ah, there you are! I wasn't sure if you were still coming!" Gaston said as he spotted his friend below, standing up to greet him. LeFou plastered a small smile upon his face. He knew his friend was an early-bird, but to meet at six in the morning was just too extravagant.

  
Finally reaching the top, LeFou pulled his friend into a quick hug and turned to see the view. The dusty orange sun was beginning to rise over their little village, basking it in a golden glow. Everything seemed so peaceful when Villeneuve was asleep. It was if him and Gaston were the only two people alive.

  
_If only…_

_"Beautiful"_

“What is?" Gaston's voice broke his thoughts, as he turned round in a state of confusion. LeFou couldn't help the blush rising in his cheeks.

  
"The view. Some days it’s the only thing that gets me up in the mornings,” he confessed.

  
_Like you do for me, Gaston_.

  
"Y-yes, I can see why. It’s a view worthy of painting."

  
“True, but I doubt any artist could do it justice: such a sight can only be captured with your eyes, not a canvas... like myself, wouldn’t you agree?”

  
LeFou slipped a chuckle, “Agreed.”

Undoing his jacket, Gaston began to talk through his plan.

  
“I’ll start off with some basic defence moves and hand to hand combat. Its nothing you haven’t seen before, but I need to be sure you can do it,” he explained, “Once you’ve perfected that, I’ll move on to more advanced things.”

  
Gaston had stripped down to a tight white vest, his other clothes hanging upon a tree. With intense military training and a thrill for hunting, his muscles had become more defined over the past few months, and he was all too welcome to parade it to the fellow ladies in this scorching summer, much to LeFou’s embarrassment(and pleasure).

  
“You’ll need to take off your clothes too.”

  
“...Oh, of course! Sorry I was lost in what you were saying,” he flustered, starting to undress while silently cursing himself.

  
Tying his satin pink bow around the tree, he began to doubt how well he’d be able to concentrate this morning :he was only just functioning on four hours of broken sleep. Although this had become a regular occurrence, he could often excuse himself from his daily duties by stealing an hour in the afternoon, as many did in this weather. Now he had no escape from his fatigue.

  
For the first half hour, LeFou found it difficult to get his head around the moves and maintaining balance. He knew this all came second nature now to Gaston, after being an avid fighter most of his life, but he was still amazed at how fluent his actions were, as he repeated them slowly for LeFou’s benefit. It was like some sort of dance, but only Gaston knew how to perform it. But soon, LeFou was awoken by the summer breeze and the stimulus from fighting.

  
“Well done, LeFou! Now you’re getting it!” he congratulated, after the shorter man had defended a quick blow towards his stomach. Once again, they were back into their dance, fists and feet flying, all the while Gaston not even breaking as much as a sweat.

  
By the time the sun had fully risen and life began to stir below, LeFou had progressed greatly. The taller man had underestimated him. He believed it would’ve took many a morning to get to where they were now. For the moment, LeFou was sitting with his back upon a tree, taking sips from his water pouch. His eyes beamed with pride from Gaston’s earlier comment, as he watched him take an apple from his satchel and bite into it.

  
“I have another if you’re hungry,” he said, leaning against the tree.  
LeFou thanked him but but rejected the food.

  
LeFou has wished, as he got ready this morning, he could get through today not worrying over their future. This war hung itself above the city, calling the men to great tragedy, disguised in the promise of victory. Sure, they could win and they could return as the village heroes, but at what cost? The village was already lacking in young men and without them, their little village could cease to exist. LeFou had spent so many nights troubled by these thoughts.

What if he wasn’t to return home?

Would they mourn?

Would he be remembered?

He very much doubted it. But Gaston on the other hand, the whole village would weep for his loss.Many times Gaston had given great speeches to their local tavern, providing the villagers with motivation and hope for the times ahead. To lose him would be to lose any hope for their future. Even for LeFou to entertain the idea got him on the edge of crying... what would he do without him?

  
“Are you okay, LeFou?”

  
_Pull yourself together! You’ve got him worried_ _now_!

He managed to pull a smile as he defended himself.  
“Oh I’m fine! The wind has stung my eyes, that’s all,”

He quickly wiped away a warm tear.  
  
He paused to look at his friend thoughtfully, nodding to him before changing the subject

“So, now that you’ve caught your breath, I think we should try something more difficult,” Gaston said, pushing himself off the tree to stand in front of LeFou.

  
“Let’s say... during battle, some crazed man tackles you to the ground and begins to beat you. What do you do?”

  
LeFou was caught off guard, sitting with a frown etched in between his brow.

“Do I hit him?"

“Where?” 

“The throat?”

  
“No. Where else?”

  
“... The stomach.”

  
“You can’t use your hands for that, you’re on the floor remember.”

  
“I’d use my knees... why are you-“

  
Suddenly, Gaston leapt at LeFou with a deafening roar, knocking him to the floor and pinning him down by the neck with his left forearm, the other digging into his shoulder. Gasping, LeFou found himself unable to move under his force, and began to jerk his knee towards Gaston’s stomach, but with the proximity of their bodies, could only hit his crotch. Gritting his teeth in pain, the man above managed to pin the other’s legs with his shins, almost kneeling upon him.

  
“Your reaction was too slow,” Gaston growled, “If I’d have had a weapon on me, you’d be dead by now.”

Once removing the force on his neck and resting his hand on his shoulder, LeFou breathed in sharply.

  
“There was no need for that, Gaston,” LeFou said, ”Y-you scared me.”

Every word was difficult to muster with adrenaline coursing through him, and the weight of Gaston still pinning him down.

They hadn’t been this close in years. Memories flooded back to when they were children play-fighting in the meadows after school; Grass-stained school shirts and speckled violet and buttercup bruises staining their scrawny knees and elbows. Only now, the boisterous boy was hidden under blankets of self doubt and fear. So much fear.

  
“I needed to know how you would react in that situation: there’s no point training you if you haven’t got the guts for it.” He said.

  
“Then maybe I don’t!” LeFou barked.

The fury in his voice surprised himself as well as Gaston.

  
“...There’s a reason I’m called LeFou after all.”

  
“Now, now Étienne. No one calls you that out of belief. It’s just a nickname.”

The hurt in Gaston’s voice was enough to wet Étienne’s eyes again.  
Noticing the pain in his friend’s face, Gaston removed his legs off him to kneel between them. The only contact he kept was with his hands, still gently weighted on his shoulders.

  
The man beneath him huffed, “Go tell that to Tom, Dick and Stanley. Now get off me before I kick you again.”

  
Gaston locked his sights on Étienne, his intense brown eyes searching his.Under him, Étienne felt as though Gaston was trying to read him: the pages were displayed but there wasn’t a translation.

  
“I’ll move when you answer my question: Are you in love with me?"

 

Sinking.

 

That’s how he would describe it. His whole body was sinking into the Earth below, trying to escape the situation above him. He could take anything from Gaston but not this.

Not right now.

Not when their time felt so limited.

 

Étienne shook his head, clasping his lips together to stop them from trembling.

“No.”

  
Gaston reached his hands towards Étienne’s and locked them together, emitting a small gasp from the man underneath.

  
“ _Étienne_ ,” he pleaded,” this could be your last chance to tell me how you feel. I don’t want you to waste it.”

  
“... What happens if we survive?”

  
“Then we’ll figure it out.” Gaston replied, his voice clear and calm.

  
Étienne tilted his head to the side, breaking eye contact with Gaston.He knew no one could see them from up here, but it still felt as if they were being watched.Taking a deep breath, he used all his energy to try and move his arms, but Gaston’s grip only tightened.

  
“Please let me go.” Étienne muttered.

  
“You know it doesn’t work like that. Please, Étienne. I need to know.”

  
Slowly, Gaston rubbed his thumbs along the sides of his hands. Below, the man flicked his head up to Gaston but soon relaxed again, his eyes going lazy.

  
“I knew you’d react like that,” Gaston said, a hint of a smile creasing around his sullen eyes.  
Inching closer and closer, Gaston leaned towards Étienne’s face until the tips of their noses were almost touching.

  
“Speak to me Étienne.”

  
Licking his lips, the said man felt his entire body burning with desire, pooling in the pit of stomach. Every part of him  wanted him, adored him, cared for him.

But did Gaston really feel the same?

Was this his plan ,to make him sing his adorations, and leave without a note returned?

“Look, Gaston, you shouldn’t concern yourself with me. You have so many women in the village, chasing after you. As your friend, I only want the best for you. Picture it: after the war, you can settle down, have a family and live your life. Isn’t that what you want?”

  
Gaston’s lips moved, uttering inaudible words.

  
“Sorry, I didn’t-“

  
“I want you.”

The look upon Etienne’s  face in that moment would be etched upon Gaston’s mind forever. The soft ‘o’ shape  of his lips, his cheeks flush with scarlet, and his warm brown eyes wide open. His gaze caressed down to Gaston’s lips, as the man above untangled their hands and rested them upon his rosy cheeks. In a swift movement, Gaston pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and pulled away,only to be dragged down again. Their lips clashed hungrily, while the man below  grasped at his hips, pulling him closer. Time and worries seemed to melt away, mixtures of gentle and rough touches setting each other alight.

Breathless, Gaston rested his forehead on his.

  
“Je t’aime, Gaston. J’ai toujours t’aime. Mais j’ai peur etre seul.”

  
“Mon petit ami, I will never leave you. We will survive this war, I promise,” Gaston’s confident exterior had been cracked for the first time, his voice faltering and lips shaking out an uneven breath.

 

Giving him a quick kiss on his forehead, one of Gaston’s rough hands slid under Étienne’s shirt and gently glided along his stomach with the very ends of his fingers. Gaston knew this was one of many of Étienne’s weak spots (the advantage of having so many tickle fights as kids), as he revelled in the sounds of his high pitched moans and giggles. He then trapped Étienne’s legs between his knees, sitting comfortably upon his lap, to ever so slowly roll his shirt off and fling it over his shoulder. Étienne’s hands reached towards Gaston’s head to untie his hair ribbon, but he took his hands into his before he could try.

.“I don’t want you to anything for me, ‘Tienne. Just let me pleasure you, for it is all I want.”

  
He pressed a kiss on both his palms before setting them to his sides. Leaning down to his face, Gaston took Étienne’s right earlobe between his teeth  and gently nibbled.

  
Gaston hesitated,giving him a look of concern, “Do you like that?”

  
“Yes, more of that,” he hummed in pleasure.

  
Between bites, the hunter whispered compliments to Étienne.  
“You really taste delicious, you know.” He’d said in hushed tones, licking a clean line from the base of neck to his ear. Shuffling down, Gaston began to plant a trail of kisses from his collarbone, down to the middle of his chest and finally to the belt of his trousers. His hands stroked across the dark brown leather.

“I remember buying you this a few years ago. It still suits you wonderfully.”

All this praise and attention overwhelmed Étienne. Suddenly all these compliments came spilling out of Gaston and he didn’t know whether to cry from bliss or push it aside with disbelief.

  
“Please stop with the teasing,Gaston. I can’t take this.” He whined, hoping to silence him.

.Gaston chuckled deeply, which only continued the hot sparks inside him.

  
“Patience, ‘Tienne. Such a body like yours deserves attention” He whispered, as he traced his fingers once again over his torso. Slowly, he unbuckled his belt and pulled the material down a few inches. Grasping onto his hips, he began to suck on the newly exposed skin below his belly button, causing LeFou to gasp and buck up. Releasing his mouth, the cold air hit the sensitive spot.

  
_Oh mon Dieu_

  
“S’il te plait Gaston!”

  
His pleads were silenced with Gaston’s finger upon his lips and a stern but playful look in his eyes. Keeping their eyes connected, Gaston mouth hovered above the spot, licking it gently then-  
“GASTOOON!”  
Gaston’s teeth sunk into his stomach, sucking harshly at the skin, his hands roaming along his chest, as Étienne bucked wildly. All the praise, the look upon Gaston’s face and sudden brutal sensation came crashing over him at once, screams of his climax echoing through the hills. Finally, his shouts died into the embers of whimpers and murmurs of the hunter’s name. Once he let go of his stomach, Gaston pressed a ghost of a kiss upon the bitten area before getting up.  
Eyes shut with sudden fatigue, they opened at the sudden loss of contact,silvery sparks flitting across his vision.

“Where... where are you going?”

Hooking his satchel over his shoulder, he kneeled facing the dazed man. He dug out a cloth and wiped the sweat from his forehead and neck. Étienne thanked him and sighed , enjoying the cold cloth against his flushed features. After wiping himself, he threw the cloth back into the bag and took a swig of water from his pouch, giving some to Étienne before putting it back.

  
“How do you feel?” Gaston asked, settling himself beside his friend.

  
_Can we even call each other friends now_?

  
“Amazing. Hurts but... I liked it."

  
“Good. I’m glad I’ve pleased you, “ Gaston smiled at him but it faded when he caught sight of the bite mark.

  
“It doesn’t hurt too badly, does it? I’m sorry if it does, I got so carried away-“

  
Étienne captured his lips as he took hold of his jaw, breaking his excuses.

  
“I’m fine, don’t worry. It caused me more pleasure than pain, believe me,” he chuckled.  
To see that Gaston cared so greatly for his comfort was no surprise but he had never shown it so openly before in his worries.

  
“You’ve always been there for me so I hope I can be there for you during this war,” Étienne said, hot tears pricking his eyes once more.

  
“And I’m sure you will,” Gaston assured, taking a hand into his and pressing kisses to his knuckles.

  
Gaston settled his head on Etienne’s warm chest, cuddling him close Despite the intimacy of their previous actions, they have never been this close before. It gave Étienne a feeling of comfort he had never had felt.

  
“Je t’aime, ‘Tienne.”

  
“Je t’aime plus.”

  
Together, they slept heavily and for the first time, they knew that they would survive this war for they now had each other to care for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a kudos or comment if you did! <3
> 
> French translations:
> 
> J'taime- I love you 
> 
> J'ai toujours t'aime- i have always loved you
> 
> Mais j'ai peur etre seul- but I am scared to be alone
> 
> Mon petit ami- my little friend
> 
> S'il te plaît- informal version of please


End file.
